Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gloves, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved glove having a slip resistant material and a padding provided on selected areas to facilitate the gripping of an object, such as a weight lifting implement.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Many types of gloves have been designed to increase the comfort and enhance the performance of individuals participating in a variety of sports and activities. For example, gloves have been designed for golfers, bowlers, water-skiers, football players, baseball players, basketball players, and racquet ball players. In general, such gloves are intended to protect the individuals hand from injury and enhance the individuals grip on a ball or implement, such as a bat or racquet.
Likewise, numerous gloves have been proposed for weight lifting. To protect an individual""s hand, weight lifting gloves are typically provided with padding positioned across the palm and fingers of the individual for the purpose of providing cushioning for an individual""s hand while in the process of exerting a force on a weight lifting implement, such as a dumbbell, a chin-up bar, or a weight lifting bar. While such padding serves the function of providing protection to an individual""s hand, the padding increases the bulk of the glove and thus causes the glove to bunch in the palm of the individual upon gripping a weight lifting implement. The bunched material has the effect of requiring the individual to expend considerably more effort to maintain a tight grip on the weight lifting implement. As a result, the individual may lose his grip on the weight lifting implement prematurely which may lead to the injury of the individual or a bystander. At the least, the premature fatiguing of the individual""s grip can lead to the individual having to stop an exercise before the intended muscle group is adequately exercised.
To this end, a need exists for a glove which cushions an individual""s hand and which enhances the individual""s grip when participating in the activity of weight lifting. It is to such a glove that the present invention is directed.